1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to goalpost uprights extensions and more particularly pertains to a new goalpost uprights extensions for extending the lengths of the uprights of a football goalpost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of goalpost uprights extensions is known in the prior art. More specifically, goalpost uprights extensions heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,501; U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,554; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,350; U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,368; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,283; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,904.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new goalpost uprights extensions. The inventive device includes a tubular elongate member having an exterior, a lumen, opposite top and bottom ends, and a longitudinal axis extending between the top and bottom ends. The bottom end of elongate member is designed for receiving the upper end of an upright of a goalpost therein such that the upright extends into the lumen of the elongate member and the longitudinal axis of the elongate member extends in a generally vertical direction. The elongate member has a pair of generally coaxial stop holes therethrough between the lumen and the exterior of the elongate member. The stop holes are positioned towards the bottom end of the elongate member. The threaded portion of a stop screw is threadedly extended through the threaded inserts of the stop holes such that the threaded portion of the stop screw extends across the lumen of the elongate member.
In these respects, the goalpost uprights extensions according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending the lengths of the uprights of a football goalpost.